Crystal Amaquelin
Crystal Amaquelin is a member of The Inhumans, and the younger sister of Medusa Amaquelin. She has the power to manipulate the four classical elements of Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. Crystal was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Background Personality Crystal is a very kind and energetic person, who is naïve to what the world is like. Powers and Abilities Crystal possesses genetically superior Inhuman physiology, which has been enhanced and mutated by exposure to the Terrigen Mist. She has the ability to mentally manipulate the four classical Greek elements: fire, water, earth, and air. She does so by means of a psionic interaction with the substances on a molecular level. By controlling oxygen molecules she can cause fire to spontaneously ignite or she can douse any oxygen-based flame by depriving it of oxygen. She can join hydrogen and oxygen molecules to create rain, summoning these molecules from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. She can control the movement of water by manipulating surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. The observed maximum volume of water she can control is approximately 2,000 cubic feet (about 15,000 gallons). Thus, she cannot change the course of rivers or cause the sea to part. She can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale (greater if tectonic plate fault lines are nearby) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. The observed maximum volume she can affect at once is 1.8 x 10" cubic feet (approximately 1/800 of a cubic mile). She can also control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth she can cause a dust storm, air with water a typhoon and air with fire a firestorm. She is able to create a wind of tornado intensity. Appearances ''Ultimate Spider-Man Crystal only appeared in a picture of the Royal Family. She is with the Inhuman Royal Family where they confronted Spider-Man and Triton outside the abandoned Inhuman city of Atorag. Guardians of the Galaxy She is among the Inhumans that were affected by a plague that caused crystals to grow on their bodies. Crystal appears at the end of the episode where Medusa thanks the Guardians of the Galaxy on Black Bolt's behalf. In the episode "Inhuman Touch," Star-Lord officially meets Crystal and tries to romance her to no avail. She later helps the Guardians of the Galaxy when Maximus tricks his way out of prison. Avengers Assemble'' In the episode "The Inhuman Condition", she is seen as one of the Inhumans held hostage by Ultron. Crystal is later seen when the Royal Family thank the Avengers for Ultron's defeat. In the episode "Mists of Attilan", Crystal greets Black Panther and Ms. Marvel when they arrive in Attilan. She has also become a fan of Ms. Marvel. While Black Bolt and Medusa argue over what to do with the key fragment in case the Shadow Council shows up, Crystal helps Black Panther and Ms. Marvel obtain it only for that Crystal to be Princess Zanda of Narobia in disguise who is after the fragment that the Shadow Council is after. The real Crystal was found in the same pit trap that Princess Zanda trapped Black Panther and Ms. Marvel in and eventually helps the two Avengers deal with Princess Zanda. Gallery Screenshots Crystal AOS 2.png Crystal AOS 1.png Crystal & A-Bomb AOS 1.png Crystal & A-Bomb AOS.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-23-14h05m31s120.png Triton Crystal Gorgon HATAOS.png Crystal & A-Bomb Kiss AOS.png Crystal AOS.png Crystal AOS 6.png crystal 1.png crystal 2.png crystal 3.png crystal 4.png crystal 5.png Crystal & A-Bomb AOS 2.png Crystal & A-Bomb AOS 3.png Crystal & A-Bomb AOS 4.png Crystal & A-Bomb AOS 5.png Crystal 6.png Crystal 7.png Crystal 8.png Crystal 9.png Crystal 11.png Crystal 12.png A-Bomb Crystal Black Bolt AOS.png Crystal USMWW.png crystal 13.png crystal 14.png crystal 18.png crystal 19.png crystal 20.png Black Bolt GTG 2.png Black Bolt GTG 8.png Crystal GTG 3.png Crystal GTG 4.png Crystal GTG 5.png Crystal GTG 6.png Inhumans AUR 04.png Inhumans..png Screenshot_2019-02-01-03-50-19~2.png Screenshot_2019-02-01-03-51-11~2.png Screenshot_2019-02-01-04-06-59.png Screenshot_2019-02-01-03-51-53~2.png Screenshot_2019-02-01-03-52-40~2.png Screenshot_2019-02-01-03-53-02~2.png Screenshot_2019-02-01-03-55-17~2.png Screenshot_2019-02-01-03-57-20~2.png Miscellaneous crystal comics.gif Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-71166).jpg Crystal Portrait Art.png Inhumans - Crystal.jpg Inhumans Character Poster 02.jpg Christian-attong-crystal-teaser.jpg War of Kings Warriors Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Mutants Category:TV Animation characters Category:Siblings Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Lovers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Inhumans characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Princesses Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Royalty Category:Acquired characters